Cleaning Duty
by Blazing Sceptile
Summary: A conversation between Mewtwo and Deoxys after they finish cleaning the Hall of Origin. MewtwoxDeoxys, slight GroudonxKyogre and others.


_It's been a while since I last wrote. This fic is a oneshot and it's a MewtwoxDeoxys pairing. I also decided to mix the various personalities of the various Kamen Riders from Kamen Rider Kabuto with the Legendaries so they may seem OOC._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

"_I hate you Arceus!"_

Those were the thoughts on everyone's minds as they cleaned the massive Hall of Origin from top to bottom. Usually, after a Meeting, Arceus would pick a few Legendaries and those "lucky" ones had to clean up the entire Hall of Origin. Strangely, Giratina and Arceus herself were never selected. Although everyone, with the exception of Giratina, hated Arceus for that, no one actually bothered to complain, as they would be met with a Judgement attack to the face. Mew found that out the hard way. This time, the "Chosen Ones" were Deoxys, Mewtwo, Palkia, Dialga, Articuno and Zapdos.

"Hey Palkia," came Mewtwo's voice. "Why don't you use your great space-bending powers and transfer all the rubbish into another dimension?"

"Yeah. That would save us a lot of time and effort." Added in Deoxys telepathically.

"True. Unfortunately, it would be in violation of Article 913 Delta of the Legendary Rulebook, which clearly states that if asked by Arceus to clean up the Hall of Origin, no legendary powers can be used. Failure to comply would result in a loss of the offender's powers for up two three human months or…"

"WE GET THE POINT!" all the other Legendaries shouted.

"Why do we have to clean the Hall while Moltres gets to go out with Entei?" Zapdos asked Articuno.

"Beats me. Oh, you still owe me a date from that bet we made a few weeks back."

Before Zapdos could reply, Dialga's voice could be heard from the other end of the Hall. "Hey, can you two would stop flirting with each other long enough to clean up this entire Hall?" This caused the Legendaries in the Hall to snicker while the two birds blushed.

"HEY! MEWTWO! You're NOT supposed to use your powers!" Shouted Palkia as Mewtwo used a Psychic attack to gather all the dirt.

"I know that. But, according to the Rulebook, legendary powers are each Legendary's individual special attack, such as your Spatial Rend or Dialga's Roar of Time. Most common Psychic Pokemon, however, can use this attack, and therefore it's not classified under a legendary power. That means that I can use it to help in my work." Mewtwo spoke, sounding like a professor explaining an elementary math question to an adult.

"What Mewtwo says makes sense." Came Zapdos' voice.

* * *

Several Psychics, Thunderbolts and Ice Beams later, the Hall was spotless.

"That was easier than I thought." Zapdos commented as the others nodded.

"Well then, you and I are going on that date you promised me." Said Articuno to him. Before he could react, she grabbed his wing with her own and dragged him off as the others watched with amusement.

"Well then, me and Palkia should get going. Don't want to leave the Spear Pillar unguarded for too long."

"I understand." Said Mewtwo. "Hey Deoxys, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." She responded as she followed Mewtwo.

"What are they up to?" asked Palkia.

"Who knows? Want to go keep an eye on them to make sure they don't do anything unwanted?"

"What about the Pillar?"

"Who cares? It can wait. I'm not going to pass up a chance to blackmail those two."

* * *

"_What the hell is Mewtwo up to?"_ Deoxys thought to herself as she followed Mewtwo. Lately she had been feeling unusually nervous when she and him were alone. She halted as Mewtwo stopped at a clearing and sat down, she following him a moment later.

"So, how's life on Earth?"

"Pretty interesting. It's way better than living on a comet alone."

"I still remember the first time I heard about you from Rayquaza. He said that he nearly got hit by a comet carrying a mutant life-form with a purple crystal in its chest."

"Why that green dragon… I should give him a most painful death for talking about me like that!" hissed Deoxys in anger.

"Cool down, Deoxys. If you were to fight him, it would be like a whirlwind going up against a typhoon. It's better to be the fickle wind."

"That doesn't sound like you at all, Mewtwo." Deoxys commented.

"It isn't my quote. It belonged to my old friend Latios. He died a few years ago before you came."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that. What was he like?"

"Let's see, what was he like?" Mewtwo thought for a while, before continuing. " He was Latias' brother and he loved freedom and the wind. He was slightly flirtatious, calling most of the female Legendaries "flowers" and so on. He died protecting Altomare from disaster."

"I see. I think I would have gotten along well with him."

"You would, provided you can tolerate his constant flirting with you."

Deoxys chuckled a bit, before speaking again. "You Legendaries are all so different from one another, in terms of personality and many others."

"Yes. That's what makes us unique. So, after your few years here, can you tell me about the various personalities we each have?" Mewtwo asked.

"I'll try. Lets see, first there's Mew. No matter what he does, he will always attempt to reach the top. Although, he mostly reaches the top in weird things." Deoxys chuckled slightly at an old memory.

* * *

"_MEW! What are you doing?"_

_All the Legendaries were watching a ramen-eating competition that was currently going on between Mew and a few other Legendaries. Eventually, Mew won as he had eaten twenty-five bowls while the others had only eaten fifteen. _

"_What does it look like, Mewtwo? I'm standing on top of ramen-eating!"_

_Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. No matter what you do, you won't be able to beat any of us in a legendary Pokemon's education test!"_

"_True." Replied Mew before transforming into a Sceptile. "However, I will stand on top of a common Pokemon's education!"_

_Mewtwo slapped his forehead with his hand. "That was not what I had in mind."_

* * *

"Luckily for us, Arceus was able to prevent him from doing anything stupid." Mewtwo said.

"Yeah, otherwise who knows what would have happened."

"Then there's Groudon." Deoxys continued. "He always quotes random people, including Arceus and sometimes Giratina. Although his quotes make sense most of the time, I still can't figure out why there's always a light source behind him when he quotes."

"Yeah. That and why he always points to the sky with one claw. Still, the light source always gives him a holy appearance every time he quotes."

"Agreed. I remember the first time I met him when Arceus asked everyone to introduce themselves to me."

* * *

"_Hello. My name's Deoxys." Deoxys said to the armored lizard and the blue orca in front of her._

_After agreeing to stay on Earth, Arceus had requested that Deoxys introduce herself to all the other Legendaries. She had introduced herself to most of them already, with the only ones left were the two in front of her and a slightly feline one who was leaning against the wall._

"_Nice to meet you. I'm Kyogre." The blue orca spoke. She then turned to the lizard. "Introduce yourself already!"_

"_Alright, alright! If you weren't so impatient Kyo, I might actually like you!"_

"_WHAT was that?!"_

"_Nothing. Anyway…" To Deoxys' surprise, the red lizard raised a claw, pointing towards the sky. At that moment, the sun's rays seemed to reflect off his armor plates, forming a seemingly "holy" glow around him as he spoke._

"_Arceus once said this. I walk on a Legend's Path. I rule over the land. My name is Groudon."_

"_Groudon, do you always have to do that? You're the only one who introduces yourself that way!" Kyogre spoke._

"_Yes. Oh, and I thought of an introduction for you in my spare time, Kyogre. Want me to read it to everyone?" he asked._

"_Go ahead. After all, it couldn't be THAT bad…"_

_How wrong Kyogre was._

"_Alright then." Groudon took a breath, before raising a claw again as the "holy" glow reappeared around him._

"_Every morning, in front of a mirror, a vain Legendary washes her face. Her name is Kyogre."_

_An uneasy silence fell, which was broken by a loud "THAT'S ABSOLUTELY LOUSY!" by Kyogre._

_On hearing this, Groudon took a step back. "You mean, you never washed your face?" he asked, while covering his nose with a claw._

"_Of course I wash my face, you stupid random quoting red lizard!"_

_As Deoxys watched the two bicker, she thought to herself, "_What_ have I gotten myself into by staying here?"_

* * *

"That was the first time we met." Mewtwo remarked. "Honestly, after hearing about all the bad things Rayquaza said about you, I was expecting something else."

"Another reason for me to kill Rayquaza." Deoxys commented in an emotionless manner.

Mewtwo smiled, before saying, "By the way, what do you think of Palkia and Dialga?"

"Those two? Well, Dialga's fine overall, although she can get a bit manacial at times when she's mad. Palkia's an entirely different story, though. He always follows the rules and always tries his best to protect everyone from anything, no matter how stupid or crazy he has to do it." Deoxys said, remembering a certain Meeting when a small insect had thrown everything into chaos.

* * *

"_AHH! COCKROACH!"_

_The place was in chaos as all the Legendaries scrambled to get as far away as possible from the insect. As all of them ran, flew, hovered or just moved in any possible way away from it, Palkia was the only one who stepped forward._

"_Don't worry, guys! Leave it to me! Where are you, Cockroach-san?!" he shouted as he started overturning the chairs in search of the cockroach._

_Meanwhile, the other Legendaries were watching Palkia. "Hey Darkrai, when you suggested this, did you think this would happen?" Dialga asked the phantom. _

"_No, I thought he would run like all of us pretended to." Darkrai replied. "How long do you think he'll last?"__-__**Several Hours Later-**_

* * *

"_Don't worry… I'm still alive… I'll find that cockroach…" Palkia muttered, on his knees due to exhaustion. All the other Legendaries were watching with interest, surprised that a small insect could outlast the Legendary of Space. No one said anything, until a bell rang._

"_Meeting is over." Said Arceus. _

* * *

"Did Palkia ever discover that it was all a prank?" Mewtwo asked.

"I don't think so. Anyway, it's already so late. I'd better get back." Deoxys said, while standing up at the same time.

"Yeah. Fortunately for me, I can teleport back without any trouble." Mewtwo commented as he got up.

"Lucky you." Remarked Deoxys. Mewtwo smiled. "Well, goodnight." Before Deoxys could react, he kissed her cheek before teleporting off. Deoxys stood there for a few minutes, before taking flight and headed back.

"This is going to earn me countless rounds of blackmail." Said Dialga as she and Palkia watched Deoxys fly off. Palkia had used his space-bending powers to bend the light around them, thus rendering them invisible.

"Yes. And now I know why everyone was so scared of a cockroach." Palkia said while glaring at Dialga, who smiled sheepishly.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed by your space-bending abilities, Palkia." Dialga commented.

"Thanks. Do you want to know how I did it?"

"Uh…"

Before Dialga could reply, Palkia had started speaking at the speed of light. "BasicallywhatIdidwassimplytobendthelightaroundusandthusthatwouldrenderus-" he took a breath before speaking again. "Invisibletoanyonewhilelettingussee…"

Dialga sighed. It was going to be a long night for her.

* * *

_I hope the Legendaries weren't too OOC. What was supposed to be romance turned into humor… Anyway, review._


End file.
